Traditional marketing displays, such as flags, are often placed in elevated positions to both generate a clear line of sight to potential consumers, as well as to make use of generally empty space thus maximizing the display's commercial impact without impeding the flow of consumers. Such traditional marketing displays, such as signage, flags, balloons, and even artistic presentations are often secured in elevated positions through simple supports, or simply being manually secured to existing structures. However, such traditional displays require a ladder or lift to allow them to be positioned at the desired elevations. In addition, traditional displays employ static and/or rigid display components which may break or become impractical in high wind or other adverse conditions. Moreover, traditional display systems are difficult to position at elevated positions, and often require components to be permanently affixed, or affixed through screws and other similar means. Naturally, placement of such permanent components can be impracticable for metal structures such as stationary poles and the like. In addition, non-permeant couplings may lose their ability to support the display over time and require additional tightening or other maintenance, again typically requiring a user to use a ladder or other lift to reach the elevated position. This situation is not only impractical but potentially dangerous.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a modular display assembly to address the comprehensive concerns outlined above. One object of the current invention may be to provide a modular display assembly that may be secured to a pole or other external surface and elevated by a user to a desired height without the need of a ladder or lift. Another object of the current invention may also be to provide a modular pole flag display assembly that may allow lateral or other tractable movement of a supported display flag allowing it to remain in an elevated position even during high wind conditions. Another object of the current invention may also be to provide a quick-release assembly that may be used to quick couple and de-couple the assembly from a pole or other external surface/structure. Another object of the current invention may be to provide an assembly having a rotational element that may allow it to more easily slide along the length of a pole or other external surface. Additional objects of the present invention will become apparent through the detailed explanation below.